


where do we belong? (anywhere but here)

by bluebabyicicle



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative girl, Bipolar Disorder, Depression, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebabyicicle/pseuds/bluebabyicicle
Summary: Jughead visits another town to escape everything happening in Riverdale and meets someone.-Canon divergence:Jughead and Betty break up fairly early on in their relationship but are still friends. Everything major that happened in the show still happened in this fic but there are some slight changes based on the fact that Jughead and Betty aren't together - eg Veronica and Archie keep what happened between them at Jug's party a secret for Betty's sake and they never have the "soulmate" talk.-Also, as Jughead's a total weirdo anyway, OFC's an 'alternative girl', 'cause there's no representation of them in reader inserts!





	where do we belong? (anywhere but here)

After Archie had ditched him on July 4th weekend to fuck his music teacher in a forest, Jughead had decided to take his own little road trip; with the money he was planning to use on food and gas, he bought a return bus ticket to the next town over and spent the day exploring. He had spend most of his day seeing a Tarantino double bill at the local movie theatre, and afterwards had visited the town’s “world famous” diner, where he had spent most of his evening. It had been a shock for him to return to the news that Jason Blossom had died during his day away.

Jughead had been back a fair few times since that summer, when he felt he needed to escape - around the time Jason’s body was found and after the ‘mutual’ break up of his short-lived relationship with Betty - but in the weeks after Mr Andrews was shot he had started visiting the diner even more. It was a good place to think, reflect, and write, without the constant questions, gossip and threats that surrounded him in Riverdale. Here no-one knew him. Here he was not the son of a Southside Serpent, still being held in prison after his arrest for his involvement in the murder of Jason Blossom. He was not one of the best friends of Archie Andrews, the kid whose father was shot in the very diner he used to spend all his evenings. Here he was no-one. 

He was usually served by the same waitress; a petite girl with raven-black hair and an undercut sporting several facial piercings, and today was no exception. She approached him as he sat, notepad at the ready, a bored look on her face. 

“What can I get you today?” She asked in a faux upbeat tone, smiling at the dark haired boy, but the smile did not reach her eyes.

“I’ll get a hamburger, and a strawberry milkshake, thanks,” Jughead said, flashing her a tight-lipped (but what he hoped came across as friendly) smile.

“Sure thing,” She said, and without sparing him another look she returned to the counter to place the order for him.

The girl was clearly British, and from her badge he knew that her name was (Y/N), but that was really all Jug knew about her. He had deduced from her attire over the weeks he’d visited that she was a fan of English alt rock bands 'Placebo' and ‘The Cure’, comic books, and classic horror movies such as 'The Evil Dead'; not necessarily Jughead’s cup of tea but it could be worse. He had never spoken to her outside of placing his order and a quiet ‘thank you’ as she cleared his plate away and brought the bill, but he always paid perhaps a bit too much attention to her for it to seem ‘normal’. He couldn't help it; there was just something mysterious about her and boy, did Jughead love a mystery.

-

He was back again; the kid with the weird hat. He used to be in every couple of weeks but recently he’d been coming in a lot more. He always sat at the same booth, at the far back of the diner, and was always typing away on his laptop. There was something about him, something you couldn’t quite put your finger on. He was good looking, sure, but there was something else about him that held your interest - something mysterious. You yearned to know what he was writing about, and to get to know him more, but so far you hadn’t gathered the courage to talk to him outside of taking his order.

“Order up!” came a voice from behind you, shaking you out of your thoughts, and a tray was thrust into your hands; hamburger and a strawberry milkshake - well, you knew who that was for.

You were making your way towards the guy’s table, being careful not to spill the milkshake, when a group of jocks entered the diner, pushing each other around jokingly, and one almost crashed into you.

“Hey, watch where you’re going, Wednesday Addams!” the guy growled threateningly, before turning to his friends with a grin and remarking, “Looks like Halloween came early this year, amiright guys?” 

The other jocks laughed and patted him on the back, seating themselves in a booth near the door as he snarled at you and followed his minions. You rolled your eyes - you had been called far worse than ‘Wednesday Addams’ in your time working at the diner - and continued towards your destination, placing the tray on the table and unloading its contents in front of the guy’s laptop.

“One hamburger and one strawberry milkshake,” you said, attempting a smile, but the guy had a weird look on his face that made you drop it immediately, “You ok?” you questioned, taking in his furrowed brow and narrowed eyes.

“Uh, yeah. Thanks,” he said, shaking his head as if to clear it and straightening the hat on his head. You nodded, picking up the tray and turning to leave, but he called you back, “Umm, (Y/N), is it?”

You turned back around and smiled at him again, nodding, “Yes, it is,” you said, fiddling with the name tag pinned to your apron.

“Don’t listen to those guys, they’re just dumb fucking jocks. They wouldn’t know originality if it slapped them in the face.”

You grinned at him, feeling a blush colour your cheeks and your heartbeat speeding up, “Thanks,” you muttered, dropping your gaze to your boots, “But I’m hardly original - just a bit abnormal.”

“Best way to be,” he replied with a small smile, “I get called Wednesday Addams all the time at school, y’know. I think they think it wounds me more than it does!” he laughed, clutching his chest in a dramatic way.

“I’ve definitely been called worse,” you agree, tucking the tray under your arm and turning to leave for a second time.

“By the way, the Wednesday Addams look definitely suits you,” you heard him say as you walked back towards the counter. You just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a reader insert fic before or a Riverdale fic. I hope it was enjoyable and in character enough so far.


End file.
